


Keeping It In The Family

by angryschnauzer



Series: Agent Hiddleston Series [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, eating a banana out of a pussy, held captive, hostage, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Hiddleston unexpectedly finds an old flame during a raid on a crime syndicates warehouse, he makes sure that she's ok when he visits her in the hospital afterwards. But when he returns the next day where has she gone? Calling in the help of his partner Agent Cumberbatch they soon trace where she went, only to be in for even more surprises.</p><p>***From Chapter 3 Also part of the Jaguar Good To Be Bad Series with Jaguar!Tom referred here to as Tom's twin brother, William***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felix felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness, the room spinning as her head throbbed, the gash on her forehead having now stopped bleeding. Her arms were aching from the way she was cuffed to the old radiator. She knew exactly how she’d gotten into this predicament, she’d robbed the wrong person and had fallen fowl of the wrong crime syndicate. And this was how she was now bloody and beaten, cuffed to the ironwork in an unused room above their warehouse.

Shifting on the cold floor she groaned into the dirty rag that had been tied around her jaw to gag her, the pain from the bruised ribs almost unbearable. She lifted her head, trying to listen out for the thugs that had beaten her, but only hearing the sounds of the building creaking. After a while exhaustion took over and she slumped back against the cold iron, drifting back into unconsciousness as the blackness closed in around her.

The sounds of gunshots woke her, heavy footfalls running past the door to the room where she was being kept captive, panicked shouts that she couldn’t quite make out. Unsure at to what was going on she pulled herself up until she had her back to the radiator, her eyes darting along the wall at the sounds of a fist fight in the hallway. She heard bone breaking and a bloody curdling scream before it all went quiet, the only sound that of a single set of footsteps that gradually got closer until she heard the door handle rattle and the quiet click of the latch being released. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came, instead a soft hand touched her cheek;

“Felix?”

That voice... it had been almost a year since she’d heard it, but it was unmistakable. Peering out through her puffy eyes she tried to focus on the person in front of her, a sense of relief flooding through her when she saw him. He pulled his knife from his boot and cut away the gag, rubbing her jaw before he spoke into his radio;

“Ops, I need a medic in the upper rooms, I’ve found a hostage!”

The radio crackled into life in response;

“Understood Agent Hiddleston, they’re on their way up”

He looked down at her broken and battered form, his hands working on the cuffs as he picked at the lock, the quiet click of the mechanism being released the only noise in the room. As he gently lowered her to the floor he rubbed her wrists, covered deep purple and yellow bruises where she’d been shackled for so long.

“Oh Felix... how did you get messed up in this?”

He could hear the sounds of the medic team running up the stairs, but noticed her lips moving as if trying to speak. Lowering his ear to her mouth he could just make out what she was saying;

“Left... pocket...”

Looking down he slid his hand into her pocket and grasped at a small piece of card, pulling it out and realising it was his business card that he’d given her all those months ago.

At that very moment the medics burst into the room, pushing him aside as they tended to Felix. He stood there hopelessly as he watched them rush around, shouting out medical terms that he didn’t fully understand. They attached an IV and loaded her onto the stretcher, hurriedly making their way out of the building and to the waiting ambulance.

Tom caught up with them as they were about to pull away, running up to the drivers side and flashing his badge and ID;

“Where are you taking her?”

“The ER at St Francis’s”

Tom nodded and stepped aside, watching as they roared off into the busy rush hour traffic, the lights and sirens clearing a path through the stationary vehicles.

~*~

It was almost 6 hours later when he was finally able to track her down, she’d been admitted under Jane Doe as she’d been unconscious when she arrived and carried no ID, but eventually he’d found her in one of the quiet recovery wards.

He slipped into the room silently, yet he saw her immediately turn towards him, a weak smile spreading across her face.

“Tom...”

He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at the monitors as they took her vitals, the continual beeps and clicks of the equipment filling the void of silence.

“Felix... what happened to you? How did you get mixed up in this?”

She sat back, her hand weakly reaching for his. He wrapped his fingers around hers and waited as she explained;

“A friend needed money or she was going to be evicted, I’d been working the social circuit here in Chicago for a few weeks when she’d called me, and I had the perfect mark; someone who worked the wrong side of the law that would never call in a burglary... I did the first heist with no problem, fleeced the haul and was able to wire her the money in time”

She paused; just talking to him was tiring her out and making her throat sore. She nodded to the cup on the table and he reached for it, angling the straw to her mouth so she could sip the water and wet her dry throat;

“But I went back the next night, I’d seen just how much stuff they had and decided it could set me up for the next year... unfortunately I hadn’t counted on that being the night they were on site after hours...”

Her voice trailed off, tears welling in her eyes as she recalled the painful memories. Tom rubbed her arm gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pressing his lips to her forehead;

“You should have called me...”

She rested her head against his, they both knew it wouldn’t have happened, but she was pleased to see him there, knowing that after what they’d shared they had an understanding between each other’s career choices.

She nodded to the chair in the corner, a smile on her face as her eyes glazed over;

“Reminds me of that time we last met”

Ignoring her comment he could tell that she was growing tired, her eyes drooping as her breathing started to grow steady and regular. Setting her gently back against the pillows he watched as her eyes closed and she settled against the stark white hospital linen. His hands found their way to his pockets, touching the card that he’d pulled from her jeans back at the warehouse. He realised then that she’d know that she would be searched and have her belongings seized and taken into evidence, and that if they found his card on her it could have compromised his position. He rested the card back on the table, and with one final glance he stepped out of the room.

He was back early the next morning, no longer in his SWAT uniform, instead n Jeans and a shirt, his badge hooked around his neck whilst he carried his jacket over his shoulder. Nodding to the nurses he recognised a couple from the previous night, they buzzed him through and let him find his own way to her room.

Quietly pushing in the door he saw the curtain drawn around her bed, the machines pushed up to the door at the side of the room, the cables trailing into the next room. Immediately on edge he pulled the curtain aside, only to find the bed empty. Following the trailing cables he pushed into the next room and saw an elderly man sleeping. Looking to the mans hand Tom spotted that he had two monitors pinned to it and knew what Felix had done, having hooked up her monitors to the other patient as to not raise the alarm when she snuck out.

Closing the door quietly he stood in Felix’s abandoned room, looking around until his eyes fell to the chair. Something told him that she’d mentioned it for a reason, so he quickly ran his fingers around the seat between the cushions until they felt something. Pulling out the small piece of folded paper and carefully pulling it apart;

 _Tom_  
I’m so sorry but I had to go.   
They’d only ask me questions and I didn’t want them to figure out the link between us.   
I’ll call you in a few weeks, I promise.  
 Felix

He stuffed the paper into his pocket and made his way quickly out of the room, raising the alarm with the nurses that they’d had a patient go AWOL even though he knew she would be long gone by now.

~*~

After a week working on the investigation they’d come to a dead end, and it didn’t help that their star witness had gone missing from the hospital. Tom had exhausted all avenues of investigation and was rapidly driving his partner nuts.

“Tom, will you just sit down, if you pace along that carpet any more you’ll wear through to the bare cement floor”

Ben had just about enough of Tom’s silent moods over the last week, his usually carefree and chatty partner had become sullen and quiet;

“What has got you so wound up about this case? What haven’t you told me?”

Tom sat down in his chair and rested his head in his hands;

“The hostage from the raid... It was Felix”

“Who?”

“Felix... the jewel thief from last year... you know _Felix_...”

A spark of recognition lit within Ben’s mind;

“Oh...”

“Yeah. I went to visit her in the hospital the night of the raid and she told me she’d broken into the warehouse previously, she’d robbed them to send the proceeds to a friend that had been in trouble. She’d gone back the next night to finish the job but had gotten caught”

“And now she’d done a runner”

“Yeah”

Ben got up and opened the filing cabinet, reaching under the drawer and pulling off the large envelope that was taped to the underneath of it;

“Well let’s review what we found when we investigated her last year”

They had both spent their weekends after they’d met her trying to find out who she was, but all they’d been able to find was a few connections to New York before the trail had gone cold. Ben pulled the paperwork out of the folder and glanced over to Tom;

“Hey, you said she robbed them then sent the proceeds to a friend?”

“Yeah?”

“Well how many places would not only pawn goods without checking its origins, but also wire the money when usually you’d need ID to do so?”

Tom sat up in his chair, he knew immediately what Ben was getting at;

“Lets go, there’s only one place in that neighbourhood that is seedy enough to do that”

Two hours later they were armed with an address to which a person matching Felix’s description had sent the wire transfer to, a small convenience store in New York. They caught the last flight out that night, arriving in just what they were standing in.

“We should find a hotel” Ben looked around the airport for a courtesy bus to one of the big chains

“No need, I have a friend who’ll put us up for the night”

“A friend?” Ben knew that Tom had very few ‘friends’, but an awful lot of ex’s and fuck buddies from the East coast to West that he could call upon at any point that he was in need of a bed for the night; “Is this a friend where I am going to have to sleep on the couch whilst I listen to the two of you go at it like Energizer Bunnies?”

Ignoring his partners last comment Tom lifted his arm and hailed a cab, the two of them climbing in as he gave the address to the driver. The streets of the city were quiet that late at night and it didn’t take them long to get to their destination, paying the driver and sending him on his way, Tom glanced up at the building, pleased to see that the lights in the apartment they were heading to were still lit.

Making their way up the stairs Tom led the way, standing nervously outside the door until Ben gave him a nudge, making him press on the doorbell. They could hear voices inside and the sound of someone approaching, the latch being slid and the door opening a crack.

“Hi Jade” Tom said sheepishly

“Tom... what are you doing here?”

She looked through the narrow gap in the door, hiding the inside of her apartment from them.

“We were kind of hoping we could crash on your sofa... we’re kind of in town on unofficial business...”

Jade shuffled from one foot to another nervously;

“I kind of already have someone staying on my sofa...”

“Oh...”

They heard movement from further inside the apartment and watched as Jade turned towards it, a second voice coming clear;

“Jade, its ok, let them in”

Ben and Tom exchanged glances, they knew that voice. Watching as Jade opened the door they both stood in the doorway in shock;

“Felix...”

“Hi boys... you’d best come in... I guess we’ve got some explaining to do...”

Tom looked to Jade;

“Tom, I’d like you to meet my Sister...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Ben took a seat on the sofa as the girls ushered them in, Tom the most confused by the situation, Ben not that much better. Jade handed them both a large shot of Whiskey as she and Felix took a seat opposite.

Jade was first to speak;

“I guess we’d better explain...”

The boys remained silent, Tom still not knowing how to handle the situation, unused to curveballs such as this. He wrung his hands together as Jade made the situation a little clearer;

“Me and Felix were best friends in high school... we were both only children and it soon got to the point where our parents were pretty much calling us sisters, and by our Senior year we were practically family...”

Felix cleared her throat, Jade nodding to her to let her take over;

“My Dad was on his own, my Mom passed away when I was a kid. Jade’s Mom was having a hard time with her Dad and they were going through a messy divorce... I guess one thing led to another, you know, my Dad spent a lot of time with her Mom...”

Jade cleared her throat;

“Basically we came home from prom and found my Mom in bed with her Dad, and it was then that they told us that they were a couple. Within a month we’d all moved in together, and the week before we left for college our parents married...”

They looked to Tom and Ben, both stoically sipping their drinks as they took in what they were being told, Felix taking the lead again;

“During college we found that we started to take different paths in life, but through all our troubles we were there for each other”

Tom cleared his throat, finally able to speak;

“So Jade was your friend that was in trouble?”

Felix nodded. He turned to Jade;

“What happened?”

“I was stupid. I had wanted to expand my photography portfolio and I trusted the wrong production company who sent me on the wrong job. I had all my equipment stolen. It meant I couldn’t work, and I was behind on my rent. If it hadn’t been for Felix’s _talents_ shall we say, I would have been homeless”

Tom had heard enough, he got to his feet, stalking to the window as he raked his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath;

“You two are going to be the death of me! Why didn’t you call me? Either of you?”

“Tom, please...” Jade looked at him pleadingly; “I couldn’t call you, I was hired to photograph the underground sex clubs of New York. If I’d filed a police report then I would have had to told the cops where I’d gone, who I’d seen... and there were some important people involved in those places...” she paused to take a deep breath before continuing;

“You and I had drifted apart, I had no idea what city or state you were in, you were always jetting off one place or another on a case... I didn’t know if you were undercover or something and I wouldn’t have wanted to blow it for you”

The apartment descended into a tense silence, Felix and Jade looking a little ashamed at the trouble they’d gotten themselves into, Tom glaring at them, Ben trying to hide his amusement at the situation. It was at that moment that his stomach growled loudly, Tom’s doing the same almost in unison.

“Have you guys eaten?” Felix smirked as she watched them shake their heads; “Lets order some pizza. I don’t know about you Jade but I’m hungry again”

Thirty minutes later their pizza had arrived and they were all crowed onto the one sofa nearest the coffee table, lifting slices out and trailing cheese across each other as they ate. The beers had started flowing and the mood had lifted. Lying back on the soft cushions Tom found Felix curling up next to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  They watched as Ben and Jade started to get into an animated discussion about Arctic wildlife, even Tom surprised that Ben actually had an interest in something such as Penguins.

Felix found her eyelids drooping, letting out a loud yawn. The room fell silent as they all waited for the first person to speak up regarding the sleeping arrangements, Felix finally making the decision;

“Jade; you and Ben take the bed. I’m too comfortable and I’m not letting my Tom shaped pillow out of my sight”

Surprised by her decision, Jade was not going to argue. Her fling with Tom was well over, and after spending the last hour pretty much flirting shamelessly with Ben she grinned at Felix as she grabbed Ben’s hand, dragging him off to her bedroom, Ben giving his partner a smile and wave as he was dragged away, leaving Felix and Tom alone.

“You don’t mind me hogging you for the night, do you?” Felix asked

“Not at all, I’m just pleased to see that you are alright” he pressed his lips to her forehead, finally able to relax after a week of worry. He felt her shiver, the skin of her bare arms cool to touch. Lifting her slightly he got up and pulled the curtains closed before grabbing a quilt that was draped over the back of the sofa.  He pulled some of the scatter cushions away and let her lie back, draping the quilt over her.

“Are you not going to join me Tom?”

“I...err... thought you might still be sore... not want me pressed up against you?”

She lifted the quilt aside and watched as he toed his boots off and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she nuzzled against his chest. Inhaling deeply his scent made her feel safe, the sound of his heartbeat a strong and steady rhythm in her ears.

“Tom, I couldn’t think of anything I’d want more than to feel your body pressed to mine”

She slid her hands up inside his t-shirt and rested them on his chest, feeling the smooth skin warm beneath her fingertips. It was at this point their lips met in a tender embrace. Tasting and exploring each other they soon found themselves clinging onto the other until Tom was on top of her, his hips grinding the bulge in his jeans against her hip. She cupped him through his jeans, smiling into the kiss when she felt him press against her palm, the ridge of his cock extending down his thigh as she rubbed him through the denim.

With expert fingers she unzipped him, taking his silky cock into her hand and gently moving the skin until his smooth cockhead was pressing against her wrist. Using the pad of her thumb she smoothing the liquid that had pooled at the tip over the smooth head, a low groan escaping from Tom’s throat as she did so.

“Felix...” his eyes were closed as she watched him, still carefully rubbing his velvety shaft; “I’ve dreamt so many times of this, wanting you alone. I’ve wanted the soft moments like this, other times I’ve dreamt of putting you in my handcuffs and taking you hard and fast”

He opened his eyes and caught her hand in his, pulling it from his cock and lifting her arm to his face, gently kissing the bruises that still showed from her ordeal;

“This time will be a soft moment”

Felix leant forwards and kissed him, a smile on her face;

“Well, not everything is soft...” Glancing down she nodded to his cock that was now pressing against her stomach, leaving a little wet patch against her t-shirt.

With a little difficultly they wriggled out of their clothing, Tom standing to take off his jeans, watching as Felix pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her naked breasts to him before he helped pull her Yoga pants down her legs. Both fully naked he climbed back onto the wide sofa next to her, going to pull the quilt over their bodies but stopping when he came to her torso, reaching out when he saw the bruises that still covered her ribcage but stopping before he touched her skin.;

“How are we going to do this? I don’t want to hurt you”

She pondered this thought for a moment before speaking, the words that came from her lips making him even harder;

“I want to ride you, to be able to look into your eyes as you take me over the edge”

Kissing her briefly Tom sat up, helping Felix to her feet. She watched as he got comfortable, sitting back against the soft cushions, grasping his hard cock at its base as she straddled his thighs;

“You’ve put on some muscle since last time...”

“Oh you know, nothing like a few workouts at the gym to relieve some pent up tension”

Instead of a reply she took his cock in hand and positioned it at her entrance, biting her lip as she slowly slid down his length, feeling him stretch her tight channel.  When she was finally fully seated she rested her hands on his shoulders, face to face with him as she gazed into his blue eyes that were now dark with lust.

Using her strong thighs she started to rise and fall onto his cock, the thick shaft stretching her each time she slid back down onto him. She watched as he cupped her breasts in his large hands, gently stroking and squeezing them as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, the little buds now hardened peaks beneath his touch.

“You know, I did try to find you after that night”

Felix looked at Tom, taking in his words as she listened carefully, never breaking her rhythm as he continued;

“We did everything off the books, we took your prints from the room, we ran your photo-fit through every database we knew of, you’ve certainly stayed under the radar well all these years...”

She stalled, falling still on his lap as she searched his face;

“Tom, is this your way of interrogating me?”

“No! No of course not. Absolutely not, it’s not like that... what I am trying to say is that you captivated me with that one night, and I tried everything I could to find you... but the trail went cold...” he looked sorry for himself, worried that she was about to jump off and that he’d scared her away;

“I didn’t even know your real name... but it would seem Felix is your real name after all...”

“Actually, it’s Felicia...”

Finally she met his gaze and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately before pulling away;

“So had you of found me, what were you planning on doing?”

“Well... the first thing I would have done is cuffed you...”

“Oh...”

“Then I’d have bent you over my knee and given you a few swats on the peachy butt of yours for being so hard to find”

She started to bounce up and down again on his cock, arching her back so he rubbed against her g-spot;

“Yes... and then?”

“Then when your butt is as red as a cherry I would have slid my hand between your legs to find you dripping wet”

As he spoke he ran his fingers over her stomach and down to her clit, rubbing against her sensitive little button whilst he continued;

“Once I’d gotten you nice and worked up I would have teased you with my cock, trying to decide which hole to take you in first...”

He felt her velvet walls tremble around him as he spoke;

“Oh you like that do you? The idea of me taking you where ever I liked?”

Felix could only nod, the sensations of his cock and his fingers driving her to the edge quicker than she expected;

“Oh god, yes, don’t stop!”

“Which, talking? Or what I’m doing?” and with that he thrust his hips, plunging his cock deep as he did so.

“Either! Both!”

“I remember that you were a dirty bitch that last time, weren’t you? Happily taking my cock up your ass and then letting me fuck you in full view of all the other hotel room in the gardens the morning after when I caught you sneaking out. Did you like that, me fucking you where everyone and anyone could have seen?”

“Oh yes, YES!”

As he was reminding her of the last night they were together the sensations he was tormenting her body with were all too much and she came with a shout, gripping onto his shoulders and digging her fingernails into his skin, leaving ivory crescents indented into his flesh. As she stilled above him whilst her body shuddered around his hard cock he continued to fuck her, thrusting his hips up as his cock ploughed her tight channel, the sensation as she came getting him closer and closer to release until he finally felt his balls tighten and pull up to his body, his cock shuddering as he came with a groan, emptying himself deep within her.

They rode out their orgasms until they were both spent, exhausted from their activities after both having long and tiring days. Whilst their bodies were still entwined Felix rested her head against Tom’s shoulder, the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath matching her own.

Eventually the apartment cooled and he helped her up, tidying themselves after their lovemaking before climbing back under the quilt, wrapping his arms around her as she fell into a contented sleep in his embrace.

~*~

When Tom woke he found he was alone under the quilt, the bright morning light pouring in the windows to the lounge, the bright sunlight making his head pound after the beers he had the night before. Hearing a noise he turned and saw Felix emerging from the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and sneakers, her wet hair tied up and away from her sports bra;

“Going somewhere?”

“I’m just going for my jog around the block... plus we need milk for cereal so I’ll pick some up on my way back”

She bent over him and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as his hands found their way to her waist and went to pull her onto him, managing to catch herself in time, dodging his grasp as she made her way to the door, grabbing her sweatshirt and stuffing her phone, key and a few dollar bills into the pocket before zipping it up. She gave him a little wave as she silently stepped out the front door, and moments later Tom heard the front door to the building slamming closed.

Folding his arms behind his head Tom lay back against the cushions with a smile on his face and a lightness in his heart. At the moment he wasn’t going to think about the specifics of how things would work out between a cat burglar and a FBI agent, but that was the future. At the apartment was still silent he decided now was the time to take a shower before Jade and Ben woke up and decided to use all the hot water.

Ten minutes later Tom was stood in Jades kitchen as he waited for the coffee machine to produce its dark nectar, pouring the thick black liquid into a mug as he waited for Felix to return.

The sound of screeching tyres drew his attention to the street outside, his law enforcement training recognising that it was not a noise caused by an accident. Quickly stepping over to the window he glanced down at the sidewalk below, dropping his mug at what he saw. Two expensive white Jaguars had pulled up to the kerb, two men standing on the street and pointing Glock Pistols at Felix as she stood with her hands in the air, the carton of milk having fallen to the floor and the white puddle caused by it running into the gutter.  A third man got out of the second Jaguar, tall and slim, dressed in a smart tweed suit he strode over to Felix as the other two men watched.

Banging his fists on the window Tom shouted out to stop them;

“NO!”

The tall man looked up and grinned at him, a evil smirk on his face when he recognised Tom before grabbing Felix and pushing her towards the passenger side of his car. Dropping his coffee mug Tom ran for the door, leaving it swinging on its hinges as he sprinted down the stairs and as he drew his gun and flew out of the front door he was greeted by the sight of the two cars speeding off. Firing off the rounds in his .38 he hit the second car, watching as it veered from one side of the road to the other before crashing into a parked SUV.

Running over to the crashed Jaguar he held his weapon up to the driver’s window; it wasn’t the car he wanted. Slumped over the steering wheel the driver was barely conscious, his face bruised from the airbag that had inflated. The passenger had a gunshot to his shoulder, no doubt from Tom’s gun.

As he was dialling 911 Ben appeared at his side, barefoot and in just his Jeans and a t-shirt;

“What happened? Where’s Felix?”

“He took her...”

“You know who it was?”

“I do... very well...”

~*~

As the Jaguar sped along the abandoned morning streets of Manhattan Felix clung to the passenger seat, clawing at the seatbelt so she could fasten herself in. She stared at the driver, unable to believe her eyes.

As they drove at high speed through the Tunnel towards Jersey he grinned at her, looking at her like a Rattlesnake would look at its prey;

“I do believe you took something from me...”

Felix remained silent and let him continue, still shocked at who she was looking at.

“I need you to do a job for me to repay me for what you took”

Finally she found her voice;

“But... but... you’re...”

“You’re right; we haven’t been properly introduced... though I believe you already know my brother rather _intimately_... Hiddleston... William Hiddleston”

“You’re Tom’s brother?”

“Yes... we’re twins”

He grinned at her as he sped towards the end of the tunnel, flying through the toll booths with his EZPass tag letting them through without a delay, the early morning sunshine doing nothing to warm Felix as she shivered in her seat, wondering what would happen next...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after Felix had basically been kidnapped by the infamous crime lord William Hiddleston she was getting used to being in the forced employ of one of the most successful criminals on the East coast.

Having explained his proposal to her as he’d driven the long drive from New York to Chicago in his luxury Jaguar – she learnt the make and model soon after being taken – she agreed to his terms; In penance of the Jewels she’d stolen and sold, she would break into the senators home and steal a memory stick from his safe which held some rather incriminating information regarding William’s crime syndicate.  However whereas the employee’s of the syndicate actually had benefits and a boss that rewarded their hard work with appropriate rewards, the Senators businesses were cutting staff hours to just below the minimum needed to provide his employee’s healthcare cover and other benefits. In the twisted world of business, you were treated better when breaking the law, than when you worked for the government.

The job had required a fair bit of recon before hand and after 10 days of staking the Senators home out and watching the daily comings and goings, Felix knew exactly what to do. Sunday night he was throwing a charity ball, the proceeds going directly to his charity for underprivileged children; the kind of charity that never actually specified which children in particular benefited from his efforts, and a surprising portion of the proceeds went towards the ‘administration’ costs of the charity. Basically, a front to siphon funds from the well to do of Chicago high society for his own pocket.

Felix had explained her plan to William, basically it was the almost an identical heist to the one where she’d met his brother for the very first time;

“I’m going to need a dress though”

She stated flatly as she lounged across one of the armchairs in Williams office, knowing that she could treat the place as she liked even though he hated mess and carelessness, as she was the only one that could get the information he wanted.

“A dress?”

“Yes, something sexy. It needs to be revealing enough to distract security guards from where I hide the memory stick”

His eyebrow shot up;

“Exactly where are you going to hide that?”

Felix swung her legs over the arm of the chair and onto the floor, her feet landing softly on the floor as she got to her feet;

“Come on big spender, you’re taking me shopping”

It was after all a Friday afternoon, and as with most bosses, William had no intention of wiling away the remaining hours of the day doing mind numbingly boring tasks that his secretary had left him to do. Throwing the paperwork and his laptop into his briefcase before he locked it away in the office safe, he crooked his arm for Felix who took it, walking out of the building to his shiny white Jag that was waiting for him in the parking lot of his office building. Opening the door for her she smiled as she stepped in, fastening her seatbelt as he walked around the car.

William eased the car into the busy afternoon traffic, heading towards the boutiques of the city centre. They rode in silence, Felix contemplating her vehicular companion;

Although she had known Tom for longer, and had spent two fantastic nights with him, plus add in the fact he’d saved her life, she had already spent almost ten times as much time with his brother. Having grown slightly fond of the outwardly fierce man, yet behind closed doors he was quiet and polite, the perfect gentleman. He’d even apologised for what his goons had done to her back in the warehouse when she’d tried to rob him a second time, that if he’d known what was happening he would never have allowed it, he deplored needless violence.  She smiled to herself as she recalled him saying that exact phrase, and the fact that he’d been walking into his office as he wiped blood from his hands on his handkerchief as he said it.

“What’s that goofy grin for?”

His voice was clear and quiet, and as she glanced over at him she cleared her throat;

“Oh nothing...” smiling back at him as they pulled up outside one of the very expensive boutiques that she’d never been brave enough to venture into. She’d had the funds but these weren’t the kind of places that you thumped down a bundle of twenties on the counter to pay for your purchases. The valet pulled her door open and she stepped out, William trotting around the Jag and tossing the keys to the valet before he held the door open to the boutique, letting Felix step inside.

For the next two hours William sat in the luxurious chair outside the fitting room and instructed the assistants to bring dress after dress to them, patiently waiting each time Felix tried the garments on, coming out of the changing room and doing a little twirl. He soon found that the more he saw of her the more he realised he should have tried a little harder to woo her, rather than just pull her into his employment. Each time he gave her the thumbs up, but each time she would shake her head, ‘not revealing enough’, ‘not enough cleavage’, ‘not enough thigh’.

“What exactly are you going for?” he asked, starting to get bored, the moment of desire having passed half an hour ago.

“Can I borrow your phone? I’ll pull up a picture of what I wore to the last... err... event” she was aware that the assistant was still hovering on the periphery, waiting to appear should she be needed, but spending her time eavesdropping whilst she wasn’t. As William leant back and dug his phone out of his trouser pocket Felix’s gaze fell to his crotch, for the first time noticing that perhaps he was built the same as his identical brother. Licking her lips without realising she suddenly became aware of him holding her phone out to her, quickly taking it as she pressed a few buttons to bring up the browser.

“Hey, I didn’t give you my pin number!”

She raised her eyebrow, glancing to where the shop assistant had been moments before and noticing that she had returned to the rest of the store to serve another customer;

“Err Hello, Master Thief here.... I crack safes and solve codes for a living you know”

“Oh, yes... how silly of me”

The snark in his voice made her smile, not looking up as she searched online and found something similar to what she’d worn when she’d stolen the Ambassadors wife’s Jewellery.

“That? You would have looked like a hooker! Where did you hide your haul?”

Handing the phone back she grinned;

“That was the point. Look like that and no-one will question why you are there, they’ll just presume and therefore not engage you in conversation. And the haul as you put it? I used this...”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her trusty choker and small velvet bag that hung from the clasp at the back of her neck, her hair long enough now to hide it without the need for a wig.

William nodded, understanding what she’d said completely;

“That is all well and good, but as I will be accompanying you to the Ball on Sunday, you’re going to need to look the part, not like I hired some street walker for a few hours”

He got up and strode over to the rail of dresses that they hadn’t yet tried on, pulling the garments along the metal pole until he stopped, pulling a long sequined creation away from the rest;

“Here, try this”

Felix looked at the dress, unsure that it would be suitable, it wasn’t the usual kind of thing that she wore, but William pushed her and the dress into the little cubicle and patiently took his seat again, his foot tapping on the floor as he waited. After a few minutes he called out;

“Everything ok?”

“I... umm... I can’t get the zip done up”

“Come out here”

When Felix stepped out from behind the curtain he let out a little gasp, she looked stunning. The dress was sheer down most of her torso, sequins covering her breasts but leaving very little to the imagination. The same went for the long floor length skirt, covering the essential parts, but making it completely clear that she would be without underwear. She turned and lifted her hair out of the way so that William could raise the zip, a shudder running up her spine as his delicate fingertips worked the zip.

They stood staring at her reflection for a moment before William finally cleared his throat;

“Yes. Right, absolutely, that’s the one” he shoved his hands in his pockets and called out for the sales girl who came running in, a smile on her face when she saw the expensive dress they’d chosen, knowing that she’d be in for a big commission for very little work.

When they finally left the store, the assistant loaded their bags into the trunk of the Jaguar, in addition to the dress William had insisted on matching shoes, the purchases more than an average family would make in a month.

~*~

When Sunday night rolled around William had insisted that Felix got ready in his penthouse. She’d been staying in one of the lesser apartments in his building for the duration of her stay, which was still twice the size of her sister’s apartment back in New York.

Using the guest room she went to work on her hair and makeup before pulling on the dress best she could. Stepping out into the living room she let out a little gasp; William was standing there in a tux and he looked stunning;

“William, could you please zip me up?”

Setting the apple aside that he’d been quietly eating he did as he was asked, zipping her up and yet again she felt her skin tingle from his touch. Stepping back she lifted the small velvet bag – no bigger than a credit card – and skilfully used the small hook to latch it onto the high neckline of her dress, not needing the choker for it. Turning she saw that his tie was crooked, and with delicate fingers reached up and adjusted it before resting her palms on his lapels;

“There, perfect. But you might want to wipe the apple juice off”

“Good point” he grinned at her, doing as he was told.

As they made their way down to the ground floor Felix couldn’t help but to smile at him;

“You’re always eating yet you’re still so damn thin”

“Fruit darling, I just love fruit”

“An apple a day?”

“Apple, Banana, Orange. Oh that reminds me, I haven’t had my daily banana...” he held the door of their limo open for her; “I must make sure I have one when I get back later”

~*~

The evening went completely to plan, Felix finding the opportune moment to slip away from the party and found the Senator’s office with ease, the safe crack was even easier, when will people stop using their birthdays as a code she wondered to herself. Stowing the small memory stick into the little velvet pouch she made her way back to the party, taking a seat next to William as they acted like the perfect couple, the strangers on their table none the wiser of the situation.

When the evening came to a close they made their way back to the valet parking, William tipping the young man before climbing in next to Felix.

“Oh!”

She hadn’t been expecting to find a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket in the back of the limo.

“I knew you said you always worked sober, but I thought you deserved a drink for afterwards”

He skilfully popped the cork out of the window as they made their way through late night traffic, the queues from a local sports game that had just finished slowing their return back to his penthouse.

Lifting the glasses she held them steady as he poured, setting the bottle back into the bucket before taking his glass from her, clinking them together before they took a sip. Settling back into the seat he wrapped his arm around her shoulders;

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to join my employ permanently? I can offer all sorts of benefits”

She remained silent, not sure if she should be tempted. Instead she just smiled at him as she sipped her glass.

The journey took longer than expected, and by the time they pulled up outside the building the bottle was well and truly empty, the pair of them laughing and giggling as they clambered out of the car and made their way into the building.

Once in the apartment Felix flopped down onto the large sofa and kicked her heels off, arching and rolling her feet to relieve some of the tension in them. She watched as William poured two large glasses of Vodka and added ice before casually strolling over to her, handing her a glass as he sat next to her.

It was only then that she felt intoxicated by his presence, his eyes so blue and the faint stubble on his chin, his sharp cheekbones more proud than his brothers where he was slightly slimmer than Tom made his face slightly more angular, but no less handsome.

Without a word he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently, his tongue running along her bottom lip before she opened for him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close, the heat from his body warming her.

His hands started to roam over her body, attempting to paw at her tits but he found his efforts hampered by the intricate sequin and bead work over her dress. Instead his hands found their way around her back, gently pulling the zip down until he was able to pull the dress from her shoulders, freeing her body as she lifted herself up, wriggling her hips a little until he pulled the garment from her, leaving her naked on the cool leather of the sofa.

She watched as he lay small kissed down her stomach as he knelt on the floor, parting her knees before he pressed his lips to her cunt, tenderly kissing her there before his tongue started to push into her folds to find her clit. He pulled her knees up and let her legs fall over his wide shoulders, opening her so he could spread her wide. As her hands found their way to his hair and she wound her fingers through the soft curls she had to giggle;

“I’m sure this isn’t what you said you’d eat when you got home”

He lifted his face from her, licking his lips as he grinned at her and she watched as he reached around a lifted a banana from the fruit bowl on the low coffee table behind him, a large grin on his face as he started to peel it, setting the skin aside before he knelt back between her legs. Lifting one leg over his shoulder again she gasped when she felt something cold and thicker than his finger press against her cunt. She was soaking wet so once she got over the initial shock of what he was about to do, she relaxed and watched as he pushed the banana into her.

It felt strange, but not unpleasant, and once he lifted her other leg over his shoulders she grinned as he lowered his head and she felt his teeth very lightly graze against her labia, the almost inaudible sound of him biting into the banana only just reaching her ears. His hand curled around her thigh and started to rub at her clit, and soon she found herself rocking her hips, her inner muscles clenching around the banana and she made a mental thank you to him that he hadn’t chosen one of the very ripe and soft ones.

As her body let out little shudders she found that her cunt pushed a little more of the banana out, each time William catching his teeth on it, grinning up at her as he literally ate her out. After one particularly strong spasm she found that her muscles had shot the remaining two inches of the fruit out, William happily munching away before finally swallowing, a huge grin on his face as he climbed back up her and kissed her passionately. When he moved to her tits and started to alternate sucking on each nipple she finally found her voice;

“You know, I’ve never been that fond of banana’s before... but you might have changed my mind”

“Well that’s good to know, because now it’s time for you to unpeel one...”

He glanced down at his crotch where a substantial bulge now stretched the fabric obscenely, Felix unzipping him quickly and grinning when she found him sans underwear... he really was like his brother in more ways than one. And that went for his cock as well, for she could have sworn that their cocks were identical, thick and meaty, even down to the veins and ridges that she knew would rub at her cunt in just the right way to make her come hard and fast. She started to pull at his clothing, the need to feel his skin against hers taking over. Soon she had pulled his jacket and tie off and set to work on the fiddly buttons of his shirt, finally releasing them just as he positioned himself between her legs and thrust into her, his shirt flapping at his sides as he fucked her hard into the cushions of the sofa.  His cock stretched her beautifully and just the way she knew it would, her cunt tight around his shaft as he ploughed into her, her body taking everything he gave her as he thrust into her time and time again.  

She felt her body climbing, the pounding she was taking from William driving her crazy as he stretched her in the way she’d felt only twice before. She came with a cry, her juices squirting over his crotch as he slowed his thrusts until she relaxed, a thin sheen of sweat over her body almost making her glow in the faint light coming from the lamp on the side.

He pulled out of her, his cock still hard, now an angry red as it strained for release. Pulling Felix to her feet he kicked off his shoes and let his trousers fall to the floor, laughing with her as he helped her to his bedroom.

She couldn’t help but to admire how gorgeous he looked, even in just his socks and his open shirt, however soon those were shed and he joined her on his large bed, laying on top of her before rolling the pair of them so she was on top, straddling his thighs as she felt the nudge of his cock at her cunt again.

Sheathing herself fully on him she didn’t immediately start to ride him, instead with a skill she’d learnt from years of yoga practice, she managed to manoeuvre her legs until she was sitting back, her heels on the bedcovers near his armpits, her hands bracing herself on his thighs. She started to gyrate her hips, slowly rising and falling onto his thick shaft, watching as he propped himself up on the pillows so he could watch where their bodies were joined. Moving his hand to her cunt he rubbed gently at her clit, knowing it would drive her crazy. From this additional stimulation Felix started to move faster, the rub and pull of his cock against her velvet walls now even tighter where her legs were not spread as much as before. She could feel when his body started to shudder, his release would be soon and as she increased the roll of her hips she found that she herself was about to reach her peak.

They came together, Felix’s cunt milking William dry as he emptied his balls deep within her welcoming womb, and when her arms gave out she fell back onto the soft covers, her chest heaving and a contented sigh escaping her lips.

It was only when she felt him shift beneath her and wrap his surprisingly strong arms around her shoulders did she start to move, shifting on the covers until he was spooned behind her, his lips pressing tender kisses to her neck as she fell asleep in his embrace.

~*~

The soft click of the door to the apartment woke Felix, but in the haze of her hangover she buried her head in the pillow and snuggled back to the warm body behind her. She smiled when she remembered exactly whose warm body it was, and the feeling of his hand curling around her waist and reaching up to her nipple made her wiggle her hips. It was only when his voice filled the room did she realise they weren’t alone;

“So, what do you think of the other twin then Felix?”

Sitting bolt upright she looked at the doorway where Tom stood, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

“How did you?... What are you?... Why?...”

She stumbled on her words, unsure as what to do or say. Watching as he slowly strode over to the bed and sat on her side. He glanced around her;

“Morning Brother”

“Thomas... nice to see you”

There was no malice in either of their voices, and this caused Felix to look from one to the other rapidly;

“What’s going on?”

Tom reached out and gently tucked a loose tendril of hair over her shoulder;

“What? You think all FBI are law abiding? That we don’t have little business ventures on the side?”

She felt William’s warm body against her back as she sat bolt upright, his hands on her shoulders as his lips brushed against her ear;

“Felix darling, I’d like you to meet the silent partner in my company... my brother Thomas...”

Tom grinned at her, a mischievous look on his face as he shed his jacket and started to kick off his boots as William continued;

“We split the profits of the company 50/50”

Tom pulled his t-shirt off and cut in;

“Basically, we share pretty much everything...”

Well, this was an interesting turn of events Felix thought to herself as she settled back against the pillows, knowing that the her future position would be a pleasurable one;

“You know what William?”

“Yes Darling?”

“I think I will take you up on your offer to join the company, I think the benefits you can offer are rather favourable”

 


	4. Part 4

Keeping It In the Family – Part 4

Although what seemed initially like a rather kinky living situation, Felix soon discovered that having William and Tom living under the same roof and in the same apartment could get on her nerves and didn’t come up trumps with the goods so to speak. Both of their schedules meant they were away from the apartment for extended periods of time, Chicago being Tom’s base city for the FBI field office, and William dealing with a multitude of ‘business deals’ that kept him out late into the night.

She had agreed to join William’s company as a ‘consultant’ that was on permanent salary, meaning that she could support her sister Jade back in New York without having to worry about where her next heist would be. Whilst on the subject of Jade she had to smile when she would get texts from her showing Jade out for dinner with Benedict. It would seem when Felix had originally been kidnapped by William –Tom following soon after leaving his partner to look after her sister – Jade and Ben had taken advantage of having the apartment to themselves.

Felix was also now starting to settle into life in her own smaller apartment in William’s building, thankful for the fact that it didn’t have cockroach problems like the last place she’d rented in the Windy City.

She’d sat in on a rather fruitless board meeting the previous day, William and his cronies discussing a large acquisition, and only calling upon Felix to point out the obvious where it came to security at a dockyard, and she’d spent the rest of the meeting alternating between staring out of the window and sending Tom text messages to see if he was busy, to which the only reply she got was ‘yes’. Both twins had worked late into the night so she’d left their apartment where she tended to watch movies on their massive TV screen and made her way to her own apartment for a fitful nights sleep, not used to such a domesticated lifestyle.

When she woke the next morning she could hear the wind the city was famous for whistling past the building, the strong gusts blowing leaves past her window. Dragging herself out of bed she looked out of the window at the barren business district she lived in, the sidewalks only getting busy after 8am as the other offices and buildings filled up with the employees that commuted to the area. Deciding it would be the perfect weather for a run she pulled on her gear and made her way downstairs, doing a few stretches on the sidewalk outside before she set off at a quick jog, reaching the river quickly as she broke into a steady pace, pounding the compacted gravel path with her well worn sneakers.

Finally stopping for a rest she paced the path as she looked to the far shore, noticing the warehouse where she’d been kept captive previously. A shiver ran through her spine when she thought about how she’d let her personal feelings make her take risks, and wondered if that was what she was doing again, risking her free will for the sake of a little security.

Her mind still confused she made her way back, taking the shorter route now that the weather had closed in, a fine mist now blowing on the wind that threatened to turn to rain imminently. As she turned the corner of the block her mind turned to breakfast, and the lack of anything other than fruit in William’s apartment. She was getting fed up with having to eat like a health nut and was craving carbs, sugar, and caffeine. Stopping in the small convenience store that was housed in the building next to hers, she soon found herself leaving with a large brown bag of goodies; pancake mix, eggs, bacon, chocolate sauce, maple syrup, full caffeine coffee and a carton of half and half in order actually make the coffee palatable rather than the pitch black decaffeinated shit that William liked to drink. 

Punching the button in the elevator for William’s apartment she felt a smile spreading over her lips, looking forward to a good breakfast and enough fuel to start thinking about what she wanted her future to hold. She would have used her own kitchen, but lacked the essentials like a skillet or hot plate to cook the pancakes on.

Now having a key to the twins apartment she listened to see if there was any movement, and upon hearing none she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen, kicking off her sneakers at the door before starting to get the breakfast cooking, setting the bacon onto fry as she mixed the batter for the pancakes, loading large dollops onto the heated hotplate as she watched the bubbles form in the mixture. The smell of the coffee dripping down through the filter and into the waiting jug was starting to fill the apartment, and as she worked she had soon built up a stack of pancakes before she loaded the bacon onto a plate with kitchen paper on, setting it aside as she started to assemble the pancakes on the plate, pouring the chocolate sauce over in thin streaks. It was only then that she felt a pair of long arms work their way around her waist from behind, a smooth cheek press against her neck and press a little kiss to that soft sensitive spot just under her earlobe;

“I didn’t realise you now provided catering darling”

William; he always called her darling, and as she smiled to herself as she continued to pour the chocolate sauce she felt his tweed suit brush against her body, the thick fabric having a distinct feel through the spandex of her yoga pants and running top. As he pressed forward she felt the insistent nudge of his hardening cock against the crease of her butt.

“Darling, I’ve realised we’ve been neglecting you recently, but I may have a project for you coming up... and Tom and I would like to take you to dinner tonight...”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes, and you can wear that gorgeous beaded dress I got you for the Senators Ball, I think Tom will love seeing your tits in that”

As his smooth voice purred in her ear his nimble fingers had pulled her top up, her breasts swinging free from the support part of it as it gathered around her upper chest, his large hands holding them as he tweaked her nipples.

She leant back against his chest, forgetting all the resentment she’d been brewing up, instead enjoying the affection he was giving her. She reached around and with her skilled fingers unzipped his fly, reaching in and pulling his hard cock from his suit.

“Well if you’re going to do that darling, then these are going to have to go”

He yanked her yoga pants down, exposing her peachy behind. Wiggling her hips she let the garment fall to her feet, stepping out of them as she felt Williams hand between her legs, stroking at her cunt from behind, his fingers sliding between her lips and rubbing at her clit. She felt his smooth leather brogue kick against her ankle, widening her legs so he could rub his hand between her legs more effectively;

“You’ve been so patient with us, I think you deserve a treat”

His voice was like molten caramel, his tongue darting out to run along the edge of her earlobe. She felt other hand move to the centre of her back between her shoulder blades, pushing her down onto the counter and squashing the now forgotten pancakes against her naked breasts.

“On your tiptoes darling”

She obeyed, her strong legs tensing as she raised herself up on point and that’s when she felt it, the silky kiss of his hard cock nudging against her folds from behind before she what she needed; the tip just nudge inside her.

As William sunk his thick cock into her she let out a low groan, her neglected cunt welcoming back the wide girth like an old friend, enveloping him until he was fully seated within her quivering body. With his hands gripping onto her hips he started to fuck her hard over the counter top, his grunts in time to his hips snapping back and forth. She clawed at the smooth marble but was unable to find any purchase, her fingers arching as she tried to dig her nails into the hard surface. Suddenly she heard another voice to her side;

“Morning”

She turned her head and saw Tom standing in his workout gear, leaning against the counter as he picked at the plate of cooked bacon she’d just finished cooking.

“Morning Brother. Much planned today?”

William started to have a rather mundane conversation with Tom as he continued to fuck Felix, his grunts breaking up his sentences. On the other hand Tom was happily watching as Felix was thoroughly fucked in front of him, the only thing that gave away that his mind wasn’t completely on innocent things was the fact that his cock was now obviously hard within his old grey sweatpants;

“Probably a bit of training in the gym, then I’ve got to head into the office to check up on a couple of cases”

“Sounds good... *grunt*... *grunt*... Will you be back for the meeting at seven? *Grunt*”

“Yeah, hope so, but you can start without me”

“*Grunt*... yes I can... *grunt*... can’t i?”

Felix knew that William was grinning as he spoke, and she could feel her orgasm rising within her, crying out as she came on his cock. Within a few more thrusts she felt him go particularly deep, and with a low groan she felt his cock twitch deep within her as he came, spilling his thick come deep to into her cunt until he was spent. Stilling for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, she felt him gently stroking her sides, his fingertips dancing over her heated skin before he pulled out, his hand going to her shoulder to pull her to standing, turning her until she was standing before him. He let out a little giggle;

“I do believe you’ve served breakfast in my favourite way darling”

He reached around her and grabbed a plate before delicately peeling the two pancakes that can stuck to her tits off of her body, the chocolate sauce spread over her skin.

“I’ll have to eat these in the office, I’ve got a conference call in a few minutes before I need to head downtown for a meeting” he looked down at where his thick cock was still hanging heavy out of his fly; “Would you be a darling and clean the old chap up?”

Felix grinned and got to her knees, licking him clean with her soft tongue before she gently tucked the still sensitive shaft into his suit, carefully zipping him up before getting back to her feet. William leant over and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before he made his way out of the apartment, holding the plate in one hand as he was already taking a call on his cell phone with the other.

“Do I get any breakfast?”

Tom’s voice in her ear made her smile, and as she felt his hands on her hips she turned until she was facing him;

“You’ve already eaten most of the bacon”

“I fancy some chocolate now”

His strong hands grasped her hips and lifted her onto the centre island in the kitchen. He moved her legs apart and stood between them, kissing her hungrily before suddenly pulling away, surprising Felix;

“What are you...?”

She was cut off as she watched him lower his head to her tits and started to lap at her chocolately skin with his long tongue, managing to catch every square inch of her breasts until she was clean. By the time he’d teased her that much she was in a frenzy;

“Tom, please...”

“Please what my pet?”

“Please, fuck me... I need your cock...”

He pulled her to the edge of the counter, her legs dangling precariously over the side as her butt barely remained on the cool marble, watching as he yanked his sweatpants down and his hard cock sprang free. He lined himself up with her cunt – still dripping William’s come – and thrust in until he was balls deep in one smooth motion.

Pulling her legs up until her calves were resting against his shoulders he started to fuck her hard and fast, a dirty grin on his face as he could hear her cunt making wet squelching noises, the feeling of her tight walls and the added lubrication of William’s come making it an incredible ride. Clenching his jaw he looked down at her;

“Rub your clit for me my pet”

“Yes Tom”

Felix did as she was told, her hand snaking down her stomach, finding her clit wet and slippery. Rubbing her middle finger against it she could feel Tom’s thick cock thrusting into her, her ring finger just touching the side of his shaft each time he entered her.

“Harder my pet, I want you to come twice before I blow my load”

“But Tom...”

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ve got it in me this early in the morning”

“You can do it my pet”

Wrapping one arm over his chest and holding her legs in place, he reached down and grasped her tit, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple as he started to speed up his thrusts.

“Come on Felix, you know you’re loving this, the feeling of two brothers fucking you one after the other, the sloppy seconds marking your cunt as ours”

Felix started to feel that tell tale quiver within her cunt, Tom’s filthy mouth helping her reach her peak as he continued;

“Ah Felix, I love your cunt. We could fuck it all day and night and it’s still as tight as a fucking nun’s. I can’t wait to do this with your ass. Would you like our come to be dripping out of your ass for the rest of the day? Should we do it out on the balcony? Or perhaps over William’s desk in his office. We’d need to make sure we hit the intercom so that his secretary and his visitors can hear as we both fuck your tight asshole”

“Oh JESUS CHRIST! FUCK!”

Felix came with an intense shudder, her cunt squeezing Tom’s cock as he continued to fuck her hard, now speeding up his movements as her hand fell away from her clit, instead replacing it with his own as he furiously rubbed at the over sensitive button, ploughing into her still trembling cunt with his thick cock.

“Come on Felix, you can do it again”

“No Tom, Please... I can’t...”

“Yes you can, come on my pet, squirt around my hard cock, you know you love this”

As his hips snapped back and forth he rubbed furiously at her clit, making her scream as she came again, her toes curling as she clawed at the countertop, her cunt squeezing Tom so tight that it set him off, coming deep within her as he emptied himself into her already come sodden hole.

He let go of her legs and she let them flop over the side of the counter, hanging limp as Tom lay sprawled on top of her, their chests heaving from the exertion. Finally Tom pushed himself up and off of her, his cock slipping out of her sodden cunt and landing with a wet slap against his thigh. Holding out a hand for Felix he helped her to her feet, a grin on his face.

“What?”

He nodded down at his cock;

“Don’t fancy giving the old chap a bit of a clean up? He’s a bit sticky to go out running like this”

Felix glanced down at his still glistening cock;

“You’re not going for a run”

“Huh?”

“You owe me. You’ve eaten all my breakfast, and made me as horny as hell. I’m giving you a workout in the shower”

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom, a grin on her face as she knew this was going to end up being an exhausting morning...


End file.
